


that time they fucked in the kitchen

by happy_now_glyss (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Virgil, Bottom deceit, D/s, Dom Deceit, Hate Sex, Hemipenis, M/M, Pain, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Virgil, Top Deceit, Top Virgil, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/happy_now_glyss
Summary: deceit and virgil get into an argument over something i didnt write i think it was about food, and then, like bonobos, they fuck





	that time they fucked in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> glyss i have something to tell you,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, slut

Virgil had had fucking enough. Neither of them even remembered what this fight was about but him and deceit had gotten into it again and it wasn't pretty. Then Virgil heard deceit utter the words "bad guy" in reference to him and slapped him right across the scales. They both stopped for a minute, with "oh shit" looks on their faces before deceit grabbed virgil by the jacket and crashed their bodies together, connecting at the lips. The little shit was gonna pay for that slap  
Deceit hoisted virgil up onto the kitchen table and settled in between his legs, kissing and biting down his neck. The scaled portion of his face still stung from the slap, and he growled deep in his throat, repaying the favor by opening up Virgil's thighs and slapping the exposed skin repeatedly. It was still early in the morning, and virgil slept in his boxers and jacket, giving deceit ample opportunity to palm him through the thin fabric before virgil jumped off the table.  
They were both tops, and they both knew that. They were fighting for the dominant position through the kiss, virgil having at one point bent deceit over the kitchen counter and started kissing and biting down his exposed back as he slept without a shirt, virgil smirking when deceit shivered, starting to break just a little. He reached around and cupped deceit's hemipenis in the palm of his hand, chuckling just a little at how hard he already was.  
"Maybe you're a bottom after all." he taunted, keeping deceit pinned down so he couldn't flip them over again. "Jesus christ you're so. Fucking. Annoying." He punctuated with a slap on deceit's ass per word. His grip loosened just a little, and deceit was able to jet up, and slam them both to the floor, hovering over virgil, pinning him in place by the shoulders as he thrashed to get free. "I'm a bottom? Please, we both know you want my dicks." He slid his hand into Virgil's boxers.  
Virgil managed to overpower the snake yet again, flipping the two of them over, pulling down deceit's pants, and getting rid of his own boxers. The both of them were covered in hand prints and bite marks and bruises. Virgil was straddled over deceit's hips, both of them hard and leaking. "Just shut your mouth and fuck me already"  
"Will do." Deceit answered, taking out the lube that had been in his pocket while virgil stared at him questioningly. "What? Do you not keep lube around just in case?" Virgil rolled his eyes, grabbing the bottle and spreading a generous amount over deceit with both of his hands, and then on himself. Deceit grabbed virgil by the hips, grip hard and bruising as virgil lined himself up. "Not gonna stretch first?"   
"I just want your dicks, you can't blame me for being impatient."  
"Cockslut."  
"Shut up you little shit."  
Virgil sank down slowly, easing in, savoring the delightfully painful stretch that came. Precum leaked from his slit and a couple drops landed on deceit's lower abdomen, the sight making both of them moan. "Fuuuuuck virge" deceit's eyes rolled to the back of his head, guiding virgil up and down slowly by his hips.  
Virgil took deceit's hands, intertwined their fingers, and held them against the floor, bracing himself as he started to bounce a little faster and roll his hips. "Faster. That's it, fuck baby, fuck yourself on my cocks." Deceit groaned out, a little bit of grit entering his voice. He switched their positions yet again, sitting up against the cabinet behind them, and stilling Virgil's hips, holding him as he started thrusting, much faster than virgil had been going, watching the boy squirm and breathe heavy.  
Virgil wiggled just right, changing the angle to hit his prostate, and he stilled, muscles tensing, whimpering and giving out strangled half moans as deceit continued to fuck him. The both of them had their hands all over each other, scratching and pulling hair and gripping hard enough to leave bruises. Deceit had his mouth locked firmly onto virgil's neck as he closed his eyes and pulled on deceit's hair as hard as he could. Both of them were sure to be covered in marks and bruises the next day.  
"Deceitdeceitfuck." Virgil choked out, smacking the other side's arm to get his attention. "What is it, baby? Are you close? Are you gonna come?" Virgil could hear the smirk in his voice, proud to have succeeded in unraveling virgil like a roll of bandages. "Mhm I need to, deceit please."  
"No."  
Virgil whined pitifully, eyes having gone glassy with tears pricking at the corners.  
"Hold on just a little longer for me, baby, ok?" He felt virgil nod into his neck but could sense the lie. That was fine, a little bit of overstimulation never hurt anybody. Virgil came with a moan and a grunt, falling even further into deceit's arms, tears spilling onto his cheeks, and cum smearing over both of their torsos. Deceit had a good thirty seconds before virgil became too overstimulated, so he edged just a little faster, which made virgil yelp and clench around him. Deceit grunted and bit down on virgil's shoulder, squeezing a handful of Virgil's ass in each palm, still inside of him as he came, hips still stuttering in lazy little thrusts, making both of them utter short little gasps.  
Deceit lifted virgil up by his ass and pulled out carefully, setting virgil down in his lap, conjuring a wet washcloth to clean them up.  
"What was this argument about again?"  
"Mmmnot sure. I think you ate the last of something." Deceit chuckled as he wiped the cum off of their stomachs. "You did very good, virgil. Almost thought that I was gonna be the bottom this time. You were such a good boy for me though." Virgil hid his face in response to the praise, nuzzling into deceit's neck. "Sweet baby boy. Such a good boy, you were so pretty riding me, especially when I got to take over and fuck you. You're so pretty when you cum, baby." Virgil wiggled, unable to look deceit in the eye, too fucked out to even pretend that he wasn't in subspace. "But I came without permission."  
"Oh I'm not mad about that. I knew you were lying about holding out, and over-stimming you is fun. I love it when you gasp and whimper and moan from my cocks."  
After they were both clean, deceit wrapped his arms around virgil, holding him tight and rubbing his back while he played with his hair. The intent was to put virgil to sleep and it always worked like a charm.  
Once the boy's weight fell heavy in his arms, he picked the both of them up off the ground, aparating into his room, the bed was naturally warm, which he knew worked, as virgil was always ice cold when he slept. He looked at the time on his alarm clock. 8:30 in the morning. Lazy day it is, then.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the reason that i'm going hell. not because of the various other sins i have committed. this. this ao3 account is the reason. - roceit anon


End file.
